


Welcome Home Soldier

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor!Harry, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, But whatever, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, SOLDIER - Freeform, Smut, Top Harry, enjoy, even tho louis tops, for teh sake of the fic, needy!Louis, slutty!Louis, tiniest bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis missed harry while he was away, so he shows harry just how much he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home Soldier

Harry has been gone shooting his new movie in France for over two fucking months. Two months of Louis being stressed out and horny, in desperate need of a good lay. 

Its not like Louis couldn’t fuck some other chick or bloke he wanted, he could. But he loved Harry too much to ever do that, so he waited, patiently, for the day his boyfriend would return from war. 

He remembers how happy he got when the text came through. 

See u tomorrow babe J

Louis squealed like a small teenage girl after he first kiss. His baby was coming home, and he could not wait. Louis smirked, sending heart in reply before jumping in his car, and heading to the closest Halloween store.

\-----

He was ready. There he sat, on his and harry’s king sized bed, texting his boyfriend, who had just gotten off the plane. He had his costume all ready for when his boy walked in. he wanted to treat him with a nice welcome home present. 

He fixed the over sized hat on his head. Putting his phone down. 

“louuu??” he heard his lovers voice boom from down stairs. He began to arrange himself, feet wide open, hands on the bed holding himself up, and a big smirk on his face. And that’s how Harry found him. His jaw dropping. 

There his crazily sexy boyfriend sat, a small dark green thong, barely covering his already hard cock, no shirt, and a round army cap that was three sizes too big and hanging off his head to one side, a sexy smirk to complete it all.

“welcome home soldier” he purred. Harry wasted no time after that, throwing his shit on the ground and removing his blue silk shirt. His jeans came next, then his pants, and he was fully naked, and semi hard just from the thought of what he is gonna do to the boy waiting on the bed. 

Harry jumps on the bed, grabbing his boy by the neck and pulling him into a long and passionate ‘I missed you’ kiss. They kissed long and hard, before Harry pulled away, laying his forehead on his boyfriends. 

“god, Lou, you look so sexy. Missed you so fucking much” he sighs, Louis leaning up and pecking his lips. 

“miss you too. Now get inside of me” he almost growls. Harry smirks, immediately stripping his boy of those sexy green thongs. Louis goes to take the hat off too, but Harry stops him.

“leave it on, y’look hot” he says. Louis groans, before grabbing harrys cock at the base. Stroking it. Harry gasps, its been way too long since he felt those soft small hands. He needed him so much while away. 

“fuck yeah” he moaned, bucking his hips in Louis’ welcoming hands. Louis pushed Harry to lay down on the bed, before pushing his legs open and settling between them. He made eye contact with the boy, before taking the head of his throbbing cock into his mouth. Harry instinctively bucked up, causing his tip to hit the back of Louis’ throat, making the smaller boy gag around him. Harry moaned loudly at the sensation. 

Louis began to play with his heavy balls, when Harry pulled him up into a burning kiss. Honestly, Louis could suck Harry off all day long, but he much rather preferred the feeling of him deep inside of him. 

Harry grabbed the lube and a condom out of the drawer next to them, before lubing his fingers up. He moved so Louis was now straddling harrys lap, and began to tease his rim. 

“Harry” he growled. God, Louis hated when he teased. Which is exactly why the bastard did it. Harry continued to tease him, before plunging his middle finger inside of him, causing Louis to let out a gasp of surprise, “fuck yeah, Harry” he moaned, as Harry inserted his finger in and out. 

Shortly after, when Louis started to needly bounce on his finger, he added a second, then a third, because Harry was quite big (not to brag) and even though Louis was used to it, he still hadn’t wanted to hurt the poor boy. 

“okay, Harry, need you” he begged, and damn did begging turn Harry on. 

“need what Lou, need you to say it, want to hear you beg baby boy” he said, a inhuman growl like noise sounding in his chest at the needy and slutty boy above him, so ready for him. 

“n-need you, you’re, shit shit shit, need your cock. Now, please, I-I, daddy please” he begged loudly. Harry shushed him, cock twitching at the name he liked to use when in bed.

“I got you” he assured. Before he slowly began to insert the tip of his rock hard cock inside the boys fluttering hole. He heard the small groan come out of the boys lips. 

Once Harry bottomed out, Harry sat there a moment, waiting for Louis’ okay. After a beat, he began to start bouncing on the younger boys dick. He got faster and faster as he rode his boyfriend. 

“shit shit shit” he moaned. His legs began to get tired, and Harry must have sensed that, because he flipped them both over and began thrusting into Louis hard and rough. 

The room was filled with loud smacks of skin hitting skin and Louis’ quiet breathy ‘ah ah ah’s. each time Harry slammed into him. 

“fucking, fuck bloody hell shit” Louis swore, before coming loudly all over his and harrys chests. Harry moaned out at the sight of the blessed out and completely wreck Louis, before letting go with a shout of Louis’ name. 

The both same down from their highs slowly. Harry pulled out of Harry, who winced at the feel of emptiness. They hadn’t even noticed, that during their intercourse, the plastic flimsy hat had fallen onto the floor.

Harry left the room, making some tea, while Louis cleaned himself up. When Harry returned they made their way to the balcony with their piping hot tea, and drank, and kissed a bit, and laughed and talked about harrys new hair cut. And everything was good and happy and perfect, until Harry had to leave again of course. But Louis didn’t wanna think about that now. He had his boy back, and that’s all that mattered now. 

“I love you Lou” he heard the low voice of his lover say. Louis smiled and looked out at the night skyline, where London was fast asleep, nothing but peacefulness over taking the usual noisy place. 

“I love you too, my sexy soldier”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedback is appriecated. also, check out my other stories!


End file.
